Weapons Store
The weapons store is a visitable store in the Project P.A.W. roleplay. Its purpose is to buy pre-made weapons for use for P.A.W. units that wish to give extra weapons to their unit(s) after being created, arm a unit adopted by Jamie, or simply as inspiration for a unit's arsenal. The shop is ran by Kurdaitcha Wantibirri. Inventory These are the weapons that can be purchased from the Weapons Store. They are divided into the categories as follows: Submachine Guns Submachine guns are compact, light caliber weapons perfect for run-and-gun style shooting. These weapons can be dual wielded if one desires as well. * HK MP7A1; balanced SMG with 40 round magazine * Vollmer HK51; belt-fed MP5 variant designed for suppressive fire * Magpul FMG9; foldable machine pistol designed with concealed carry in mind * TDI Kriss Super V; versatile SMG that utilizes recoil mitgation technology * FN P90; multi-purpose SMG with integrated red dot sight and 50 round magazine * VBR Berapi; machine pistol with a high rate of fire Personal Defense Weapons The middle ground between Submachine Guns and Assault Rifles, these are compact assault rifles that can accommodate a P.A.W. unit's small size while still packing heavy firepower. * Gilboa Snake; twin-barreled compact assault rifle. Both barrels can be fired individually or simultaneously * FN SCAR PDW; a compact variant of the FN SCAR-L. Versatile PDW with high stopping power * FN F2000; compact assault rifle with integrated red dot sight * IMI X95; a short-barreled TAR-21 variant that utilizes pistol ammunition. Balanced PDW * DSA SA58 Pistol; select fire FN FAL variant with a shorter barrel and no stock * Beretta MX4 Storm; automatic carbine using pistol ammunition. Designed for more long range shootouts Shotguns The classic buckshot shotguns. Deadly up close with some excelling at farther ranges as well. * Serbu Super Shorty; compact shotgun that is easier to conceal * SRM M1208; high capacity compact shotgun * Battle Lab XM-26 LSS; bolt action shotgun that can also be mounted to a PDW * BARK XP-12 "Rawhide"; high capacity automatic shotgun designed with P.A.W. units in mind. Held and Integrated variants are available * BARK Italia 15; semi-automatic shotgun with considerable range. Held and Retractable variants are available Marksman Weapons/Rifles Semi-automatic rifles with short barrels for marksmen or snipers while still being compact enough for P.A.W. units to use. * Knight's Armament Company Revolver Rifle; long range revolver style rifle with a pistol grip * BARK XMM2; energy rifle that fires either in three-round bursts or a single charged explosive shot. Held and Retractable variants are available * Metal Storm P.A.W. rifle; chargeable rifle with the ability to pierce through hard surfaces * BARK X-Bow; compact crossbow that carries four arrows at a time Arm-Mounted Weapons These weapons are designed exclusively for P.A.W. units and are always retractable (save for the Redback, which is always Integrated). * BARK MPC-45; versatile SMG with integrated laser sight, holographic optic, and ammunition 3D printer. This weapon will never run out of ammo * BARK GAU-24; triple-barreled SMG with a high rate of fire * BARK P.A.W. Cannon; chargeable directed-energy cannon that deals more damage the longer it's charged. Charging it too long will damage the user * BARK Longshot Cannon; chargeable directed energy cannon with the range increasing the longer it's charged * Metal Storm Redback LWS; four-barreled grenade launcher Antique Weapons In addition to the listed weapons, Kurdaitcha will visit the Market periodically and sell these exclusive weapons normally not available in his shop. These weapons are significantly older than the usual weapons sold by Kurdaitcha, and thus they are seen more as collector's items than actual weaponry. That doesn't stop P.A.W. units from using them as weapons, however. The antique weapons are as follows: * Shpika PPSh-41; Soviet SMG used during World War II. High rate of fire and 71 round magazine * Remington Model 1887; lever action shotgun with surprisingly great range for a shotgun * Mosin-Nagant M1891 "Obrez"; sawn-off bolt-action rifle that is easy to conceal yet has excellent range * MBA Gyrojet; prototype rocket firing pistol. Missiles can home in on a target if locked onto * Kalashnikov AKS-74U; a compact variant of the iconic AK-47 assault rifle. Reliable with decent damage * HK MP5SD; suppressed variant of the MP5 SMG. Can fire in automatic, semi-automatic, or three round burst modes * Beretta 682; double barreled over-and-under shotgun. High stopping power Category:Stores